Ta kuulub mulle
by llashan
Summary: He loves me. Secret Santa for xxcharyxx. Request:SwitzerlandxEstonia/EstoniaxSwitzerland Inclusion of guns/chocolate and the like are always a plus.


The morning sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window woke Vash Zwingli. Where the no-nonsense Swiss once would have jumped out of bed, he now lay unmoving. Something was different about today, he concluded, even though he couldn't remember what it was…and his lapse in memory had nothing to do with the warm sleeping body next to him.

He stared up at the ceiling, almost as if he expected an answer to be written on the Gothic patterns. His gaze moved to the window, where it showed a billowing sea of white. Lovely. A snow storm.

…Christmas.

He knew he had forgotten something. Presents! With that thought, he bolted out of bed to pace around the bedroom. He needed to get something for Eduard, and fast. But what?

His eyes darted from object to object around the room, hoping for some form of revelation. And then he saw it – that wonderful triangular piece of heaven known the world around.

Toblerone.

With that sudden burst of inspiration, he dashed out into the snow storm and headed back to his home in Jungfrau.

This left Eduard awakening to a cold bed a few hours later. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around. If not for the Gothic and Neo-Baroque furniture arranged around the room, he could have sworn he was back in Ivan's house, where the chill was pervasive and seemed to leech the life out of anyone who lived there. Which wasn't too far from the truth, he supposed. Ivan's heavy-handedness in ruling his regions, and his psychotic disposition killed them all by inches. Even now, after becoming an independent nation, Eduard still felt like he was dying slowly whenever he saw the Russian at every world summit. He had soon learnt to emulate Matthew's disappearing act in order to stay under the radar and live free.

Now, where was his Vash?

...

He sneezed, rubbing his nose as he trekked back to Eduard's house. Vash wondered if either Ivan or Arthur was trying to curse him again – they seemed the only ones inclined to do any form of voodoo. Carrying his bag of ingredients, he snuck in through the back door to the kitchen. He hoped there was enough time before the Estonian went looking for him.

Measuring and mixing ingredients, he chuckled as he thought of the other nations' reactions were they to see the aggressive, impulsive Vash Zwingli wearing an apron and making chocolate in the kitchen. He didn't fit into the femme role like Feliciano or Tino. He supposed that what he and Eduard had was different in that they didn't have gender roles in their relationship, and he liked it that way.

They would never get to see the dominating side of Eduard though, he sighed. The Estonian became so reserved during world summits, trying to blend into the background like Matthew. Vash knew it had something to do with his childhood spent at Ivan's, but every time he tried to ask Eduard he just shook his head and refused to talk about it. Vash let it slide every time, because it really didn't matter. They all had a past, and right now his job was to make Eduard's present and future something to remember and smile about, even if it meant letting him take the reins when they were at home together.

A lick of his ear shook him out of his thoughts and made him jump, almost dropping the mixing bowl in the process. There was something about Eduard that made him vulnerable and defenceless – if it were anyone else, they'd have a Sig 550 rifle pointed at their head before they could walk within a metre's radius of him.

A finger dipped into the mixing bowl as Eduard whispered in his ear, his warm breath sending chills down the Swiss' spine.

"And what are you doing, Šveits?"

Vash's face grew red as he spluttered, watching as the Estonian licked the chocolate off his finger in a way that made him feel hot and cold at the same time. Eduard knew how to push his buttons, and he always took full advantage of that fact. Right now, with his bed hair and glasses missing, Vash thought he could not have looked any sexier.

"Y-your present. For Christmas."

"Ahh… Jõulud." He moved closer to Vash, until there was no gap between them. Smearing some of the leftover chocolate from his finger onto the Swiss' nose, he laughed before proceeding to lick it off. "Your present is very nice. I like it."

"You should've let me finish making it," Vash muttered, trying hard not to feel any more embarrassed. Eduard shook his head.

"It's already a perfect present, because I get to do this," he said, before leaning down to kiss the Swiss. Eduard tasted of smooth, rich chocolate and a flavour that was unique to him. If this was Vash's present, he loved it.

While Eduard was keeping him occupied, he slipped a ring on Vash's finger before pulling away and creating a chocolate kiss mark on the Swiss' hand.

"Your present, Šveits. I've wanted to do this since 1991. Marry me."

Vash considered it briefly. Liechtenstein was in good hands with Roderich now, who had accepted her as his sister after he and Vash had made up. Was it time to let go and start a new family, one with Eduard in it?

"…_Jah_."

...

Author's note:

Switzerland resumed diplomatic relations with Estonia in 1991. It had never recognized the annexation of the country by the Soviet Union.


End file.
